I Hate Rain
by jung kaizan
Summary: Aku Benci Hujan... / Kris x Baek x Sehun / KrisBaek / HunBaek / EXO


**I HATE RAIN**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Joon Myun

Wu Yi Fan or Kris

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo as Chanyeol's Girlfriend (GS)

Zhang Yixing as Joon Myun's Girlfriend (GS)

Byun Baekhyun POV

Pagi ini begitu cerah menyambutku. Kicauan burung di luar sana, ranting-ranting kecil pohon yang bergerak mengikuti lantunan yang dibuat oleh sang dewi angin, juga kesejukkan udara yang menyusup masuk lewat sela-sela jendela kamarku. Betapa akan sangat bahagianya hari ini, tidak seperti hitam-putih yang selalu bersembunyi, hari ini terasa sangat ceria dan penuh warna.

Beberapa menit lagi seseorang yang sangat ku rindukan dan telah ku nanti bertahun-tahun akhirnya akan tiba juga. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan kehadiran sosoknya yang sudah pasti mengalami banyak perubahan saat mataku tidak memandangnya.

Beberapa kali terkadang aku mengeluh karena pesawat yang dinaiki olehnya tak kunOh tiba, membuat wanita dewasa yang cantik di sampingku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku yang masih seperti anak-anak. Biar saja~ aku memang masih anak-anak, usiaku saja baru menginjak 19 tahun.

Dari speaker yang menggantung di atas sana terdengar bahwa pesawat yang membawa penumpang dari Italia akhirnya berlandas juga di bandara incheon. Tak lama kemudian seorang berperawakan cukup tinggi dengan kulit putih dan senyum tulusnya muncul bersamaan dengan beberapa penumpang lainnya. Senyumku seketika mengembang saat melihatnya.

"oppaaaaa~, neomu bogosibda"

"na-do, Baekie . Oppa juga sangat merindukanmu" ia melepas pelukannya padaku lalu beralih menatap yeoja yang sedari tadi menemaniku menunggu kedatangannya. Mereka berdua saling memberikan senyum mereka yang seolah saling mengungkapkan betapa mereka berdua saling merindukan satu sama lain. Lalu di susul dengan acara pelukan juga, begitu lambat terlihat, seperti ada tombol 'slow motion' saat mereka hendak berpelukan. -_- mulai lagi dah acara lopidopiannya x_- gak inget ini bandara apa ya?

"ekhemm… bukan bermaksud mengganggu, tapi kita masih ada di bandara" tegurku yang langsung dibalas dengan senyum salah tingkah dari keduanya.

.

**I Hate Rain**

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertamaku yang kembali disambut dengan beribu-ribu ocehan dari kakak tercintaku, jika biasanya eomma yang membangunkanku, kali ini pekerjaan tersebut diambil alih oleh kakakku. Sebut saja namanya 'KIM JOON MYUN' yang baru saja mendapatkan gelar chef di Italia beberapa bulan yang lalu dan juga baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Negara kelahiranya ini kemarin sore.

Setelah kedatangan Joon Myun oppa, eomma langsung meluncur ke Busan untuk menemui halmeonim dan haraboji, sesuai dengan rencana awal. Sebenarnya halmeonimku sudah mengeluh dan meminta eomma untuk menetap di rumah kami yang ada di Busan, karena memang usia halmeoni dan harabojiku yang sudah tidak dapat dikatakakan muda lagi membuat mereka berdua sangat membutuhkan keberadaan eommaku untuk merawat mereka. Sementara itu, appa juga ikut ke Busan dan mulai hari kemarin, appa akan mengurus secara total perusahaan ritelnya di sana, sementara restoran yang berada di Seoul akan dikelola oleh oppaku. Ya, tentu… siapa lagi memang? Myun oppa memang sudah bersikeras untuk berkutat di dunia masak dan mengabdikan dirinya sebagai chef, terbukti dengan usahanya yang bahkan sampai rela jauh-jauh menuntut ilmu ke Italia hanya untuk sebuah gelar 'chef' untuk pelengkap namanya.

Aku dan Myun oppa hanya memakan selembar roti isi dan juga segelas susu, selesai mandi dan merapihkan rumah, Myun oppa mengajakku untuk mengunjungi restoran keluarga kami di sekitar myeongdong. Beberapa belas tahun yang lalu restoran tersebut di bangun dengan keringat semangat appa, dan memberinya nama 'Ragusa Es Italia Restaurant'.

Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama, kami sudah berada di sebuah restoran yang benar-benar bernuansa Itali, sungguh kuat pengaruh Negara tersebut di restoran kami. Mulai dari dekorasi ruangnya, hiasan-hiasan di dinding hingga gaya penyambutan dari para pegawainya. Appa memang memberikan pelatihan kepada para calon pegawai untuk beretika layaknya pegawai Itali sungguhan, sehingga hasilnya pun tidak setengah-setengah. Ku rasa, antara oppa dan appa ku sangat sulit di bandingkan jika berkaitan dengan masakan Italia. Sangat berbeda denganku.

"a, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Masih berjalan?" huffthh aku yakin ia punya banyak mata-mata untuk mengetahui gerak-gerikku selama tidak dalam pantauannya. Menyebalkan.

Aku menautkan kedua jari telunjukku menunjukkan tanda 'X' sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan, dan kembali lagi bertumpu pada pipiku yang menempel di atas meja.

"kau putus? Bagaimana bisa?"

"apanya yang bagaimana bisa?..." tanyaku kemudian bangkit dan duduk menatapnya

"tentu saja bisa, memangnya bagaimana mungkin kami tetap bersama sedangkan kami tidak saling mencintai dengan tulus" lanjutku, sejenak teringat kembali dimana saat-saat aku dan Chanyeol berpisah dengan baik-baik.

"bisa kau ceritakan?"

"tanpa ku ceritakan, oppa pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Mengakulah" jawabku malas menanggapi ucapannya.

"hehe… jadi, sudah ketahuan ya?"

Tak ingin berdebat terlalu lama, aku pun memilih untuk kembali berkutat pada meja. Daguku bertumpu di atas kedua tanganku yang bersila di tas meja. Menatap bosan ke arah Myun oppa yang masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku yakin, pasti dia sedang merayu Yixing eonni, dan aku berharap semoga saja Yixing eonni tidak terbuai dengan rayuan menjijikan darinya.

Bosan menunggu, aku memilih untuk terpejam. Siapa tahu bisa melanjutkan tidurku yang harus terpotong karena ulah pria menyebalkan di hadapanku ini.

End of Baekhyun POV

.

**I Hate Rain**

.

Oh Sehun POV

Seperti hari-hari biasa, ku jalani penuh kesamaan dihari ini pula. Bangun tidur terlambat, sarapan yang ku makan sambil mengemudi dan sampai di kampus pun hanya duduk di taman samping gedung tempatku kuliah, aku hanya akan masuk kelas jika ku ingin. Tidak ada peneguran apapun dari para dosen mengenai diriku yang sering tidak masuk kelas tersebut. Memangnya siapa yang berani menegurku? Sang anak pemilik kampus ini. Walaupun aku tidak akan memberikan tanggapan yang berarti, namun dapat dipastikan dalam hitungan detik itu juga orang yang berani menegurku akan di keluarkan dari kampus ini dan tidak akan diterima dimana pun. Silakah coba jika ingin jadi gelandangan!. Bodyguard daddy ku di kampus ini terlalu banyak.

Moodku sedikit baik hari ini, karena mata kuliah pertamaku adalah seni fotografi. Meskipun ayahku adalah pemilik kampus ini dan seorang pengusaha mobil juga kontraktor, namun aku kurang begitu berminat untuk melanjutkan usaha ayahku tersebut. Lagi pula aku bukanlah satu-satunya anak mereka, masih ada Minho hyung yang sepenuh hidupnya sangat meminati dunia bisnis tersebut. Terbukti dengan diumurnya yang baru saja lulus kuliah, kini ia sudah menduduki kursi direktur utama di perusahaan ayahku di Seoul, sementara ayahku kini lebih fokus pada perusahaan kontraktornya di sekitar Gwangju.

Kehidupanku yang selalu dimanjakan oleh mommy, daddy dan hyungku membuatku benar-benar merasakan seperti apa surga didunia. Dimana seluruh kata yang terucap olehku selalu terkabulkan dalam sekejap, seluruh yang kukatakan selalu benar dan tidak ada yang berani menentang. Kecuali seorang pria seumuran denganku, Wu Yi Fan (Kris).

Dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga 'Wu', pemilik pabrik senjata tajam yang terletak di sudut daerah Daegu. Kalau saja ayahnya bukanlah rekan bisnis ayahku, sudah ku pastikan ia hanya akan sanggup mengucap satu baris kalimat dalam hidupnya hari ini. Dia begitu arogan untuk menyingkirkanku, dan ku rasa ayahnya pun memiliki ambisi yang sama dengannya. Ayahnya hanya berpura-pura menginvestasikan kekayaannya di perusahaan ayahku, dengan begitu akan mempermudahnya menyelidiki kelemahan benteng yang telah ayahku bangun dan kemudian mengambil alih penuh seluruh perusahaan ayahku.

Mereka benar-benar licik, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membuatnya mundur dan menjauh dariku. Sama seperti dia yang tak pernah menyerah untuk menyingkirkanku.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil buku seni fotografiku yang ku letakkan di dalam loker tak jauh dari kelas yang akan ku masuki. Sudut mata kananku menangkap perkelahian kecil di lorong menuju kelasku. Sedikit terlihat ada seorang pria yang tersungkur dan beberapa orang pria lain yang berdiri bersila tangan di hadapannya. Huuh, aku yakin pria licik itu pasti sedang berulah lagi.

Merasa tak peduli, aku berjalan melewati mereka yang sedang menghajar berkeroyok pria malang tersebut dan disaksikan oleh beberapa mahasiswa lainnya. Untuk apa aku peduli? Menguntungkan bagiku juga tidak. Aku hanya sedikit aneh dengan sikap Kris, apakah dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang namanya 'bahagia'? atau memang seperti inilah caranya mendapatkan kebahagiaan?. Bahkan semut tak bersalah yang melintas di hadapannya saat ia makan pun akan menjadikannya seperti seekor beruang merah yang kelaparan. Dan kali ini? Hanya karena kaki pria tersebut tidak sengaja menendang lidi kecil yang kemudian mengenai sepatunya, sampai membuatnya seperti orang yang hampir kehilangan nyawa? Oh tuhan, kau buat dari apa makhluk bernama Kris itu?

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengetahui kelakuannya di kampus ini, termasuk para dosen di sini. Lalu kenapa ia tidak pernah mendapat teguran yang seolah memberikannya peluang banyak untuk melakukan keganasan lebih di sini? Jawabannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan posisiku di sini. Jika aku adalah anak pemilik kampus ini, maka dia adalah anak pengusana senjata tajam yang terkenal dengan keampuhannya. Jika ada yang berminat untuk mencoba bagaimana rasanya terkena peluru yang tidak sampai satu detik akan menghancurkan seluruh tulang, silahkan saja! Kalau aku sih masih sayang nyawa, bukannya tidak berani, hanya saja aku sedang mencari jalan pintas tanpa menodai tanganku dengan memegang senapan tersebut. Licik memang, karena kami memang sama-sama licik. Aku dengan bisnisku dan dia dengan bisnisnya.

Ku arahkan lensa kameraku menuju beberapa objek di sekitarku. Beberapanya sedikit mengecewakan karena tidak menghasilkan potret yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Ku arahkan lagi lensa kameraku ke arah taman yang sangat luas terhampar di depan pintu masuk gedung kempus ini. Di sana ada seorang gadis yang tengah bersandar pada kursi yang tersedia. Sepertinya ia sedang tertidur, terbukti dengan beberapa kali kepalanya yang merosot hampir terjatuh ke depan. Aneh sekali gadis ini. Satu jepretan untuknya.

Ku lirik arloji di lengan kananku, jarum kecilnya mengarahkan ke angka 1.20 dan itu tandanya lima menit lagi kelas bahasa jepang akan dimulai. Salah satu kelas yang sangat membosankan bagiku. Memangnya kelas apa yang menarik bagiku selain fotografi? Jawabannya tentu 'tidak ada'.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat mobilku parkir, menyusahkan saja… besok-besok aku lebih baik parkir di depan gedung, atau kalau bisa aku akan parkir di depan kelasku agar setelah jam kuliah habis, tidak perlu melakukan hal tak berguna lainnya.

Ku bawa mobil merah sport yang baru saja di produksi di perusahaan daddy ku, membawanya melewati taman halaman kampus, dan tentunya masih ada gadis aneh tadi. Ku lihat ia sedikit terbangun dan segera berdiri lalu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Membuatku tertawa kecil saja. Pasti dia masih belum sadar 100%.

.

Jam kuliahku baru saja usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Untuk mengisi perutku yang sedari pagi belum ku penuhi, aku berjalan menuju kantin. Tidak perlu ku jelaskan kan seperti apa kantin di kampusku ini? Tentu saja bersih, wangi dan nyaman untuk tempat makan juga tentunya 'berkelas'.

Setelah selesai memenuhi piringku dengan berbagai makanan aku segera mencari tempat untuk aku memakan makanan ini. Sudut mataku mengarah ke meja yang hanya berpenghunikan satu orang gadis yang menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Ku putuskan untuk duduk di sana saja.

Untuk memastikan bahwa nyawa gadis tersebut memang sedang tidak ada di alam nyata, ku gerakkan telapak tanganku ke udara di hadapan wajahnya yang memiring di atas meja.

"benar-benar tidur lagi" gumamku. Aku pun mengambil posisi di hadapannya, menarik kursi menimbulkan suara berdecit di lantai yang cukup terdengar.

"meja lain penuh, kau tidak keberatankan?" tanyaku saat melihatnya sedikit terusik dengan adanya diriku di sana

"di sini aku tidak membayar untuk kursi kantin, untuk apa merasa keberatan?" aku tersenyum karena mendengar suaranya, dan ia melanjutkan lagi tidurnya. Apakah tidak ada kerjaan lain selain tidur baginya?

Seperti kemarin-kemarin, aku tidak tertarik untuk jam kuliah setelah ini. Tapi sepertinya gadis yang masih menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas meja bukan orang yang setipe denganku. Dia bukanlah gadis yang dengan mudah menyia-nyiakan waktu jika berkaitan dengan nilai. Hey! Bukan berarti aku juga tidak peduli dengan nilai, karena aku sangat peduli itulah hingga seluruh dosen takluk padaku dan tentunya aku mendapat jaminan penuh atas seluruh nilaiku. Licik bukan?

"hey, jam kuliahmu berikutnya masuk pukul berapa?" bisikku setengah mendekat ke wajahnya yang tertidur damai. Dia hanya membalas dengan gerakan jari-jarinya yang memberitahukan bahwa kelasnya mulai pukul 2.30, itu yang ku tangkap.

"a, begitu ya? Jam dinding di kantin terlihat mengarah pukul 2.25,, apa kau-"

BRAKK

Belum selesai aku berbicara, dengan cepat tangannya memukul meja, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada kami berdua, dan belum selesai juga diriku terkejut karena responnya yang mendadak, ia kini menunjukkan hal yang lebih aneh. Mondar-mandir di hadapanku, ke kana ke kiri ke kanan lagi ke kiri lagi. Dan berakhir dengan menghampiriku dengan raut wajah yang teramat polos.

"di mana kamar mandi wanita terdekat?" bisiknya

'….. pppffffffttt… ahahahaha' rasanya sangat ingin tertawa dengan keras saat mendengar ucapannya, jadi dia dari tadi mencari toilet? Yang benar saja…

"cepatlah, aku tidak mungkin masuk kelas dalam keadaan kusut baru bangun tidur seperti ini" lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan ucapan yang terdengar seperti lelucon di telingaku.

Ku beri isyarat padanya untuk mengikutiku menuju toilet di dalam kantin ini. Dan sementara ia masuk kedalam toilet yang mungkin untuk menyegarkan wajahnya, aku pun pergi ke toilet untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang penting.

"haaahh… ada apa dengan jantungku?"

.

"eo? Kau menungguku?"

"ani, kau fikir aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk menunggumu keluar toilet?"

"lalu?"

Tanganku menunjuk sebuah pintu kaca dengan tulisan 'man' yang menggantung di sana. Ia pun mengangguk dan pergi mendahuluiku.

Penasaran, aku mengikutinya menuju ruang kelas mana yang akan ia tuju. Aku bukan pria pecundang yang hanya berani menguntit, buktinya aku kini berjalan di sampingnya. Meski gadis ini tetap diam dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, namun aku tetap berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal. Sepertinya jam hampir pukul 2.30, aku mengerti,,, dia pasti khawatir jika taku-takut dosennya sudah berada di dalam kelas. Tapi sepertinya kelasnya bukan berada dalam jarak yang dekat, terbukti dengan kami yang berada di depan lift untuk naik ke lantai atas.

"siapa yang mengajar jam sekarang?"

"seungri seonsaengnim" aku mengangguk mengerti

Kami masih menunggu lift agar cepat terbuka, sialnya semua lift di sini sedang menuju lantai atas dan kami memang benar-benar harus menunggu. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas raut kekhawatirannya dan terus bergumam "seharusnya aku tidak jauh dari kelas" dan "ku mohon, ku mohon agar dia belum memasuki kelas"

"ne, buat dia sedikit sibuk, kira-kira lima menit saja"

"…"

"ne, gomawo hyung" ku matikan ponselku dan kembali menaruhnya di saku kananku.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, dan gadis yang berada di sampingku sesegera mungkin keluar dari lift dan berjalan menyusuri koridor, mungkin lebih terlihat sedikit berlari. Setelah menemukan kelasnya, ia segera membuka pintu. Tubuh lemasnya terlihat relax, tatapan kegelisahannya memudar dan hidungnya menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat kelas hanya berisikan para mahasiswa.

"dia benar-benar bekarja keras untuk nilai" aku berjalan melaluinya dan melihat arlojiku yang mengarah pukul 2.34. senyuman mengembang di bibirku

"dan, daesung hyung melakukan tugasnya dengan baik"

_Entah pesona apa yang kau beri padaku hingga kau membuatku melakukan ini_

_Atau mungkin aromamu yang terlalu membuatku mabuk hingga aku melakukannya tanpa sadar_

_Bahkan kau tidak mengumbar senyummu padaku namun aku seolah melihatnya_

_Dan ku harap, suatu saat nanti, aku mendapatkannya_

_S__enyummu_

End of Oh Sehun POV

.

**I HATE RAIN**

**.**

Normal POV

Hari ini daun sedikit berguguran lebih banyak, begitu pun yang terjadi di kampus Jaeguk milik keluarga Oh, membuat perkarangan kampus dan sekitar dekat pohon berulang kali dibersihkan oleh pekerja di sana.

Waktu yang seperti biasanya kembali terulang. Datang ke kampus, masuk kelas yang lebih sering digunakannya untuk bermain game di poselnya, kemudian jika lapar ia akan ke kantin dan jika tidak ia akan memilih pergi dari kampus dan mencari kegiatan di luar sana yang lebih menarik.

Pria bernama Oh Sehun atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya setelah selesai dengan urusan spagethi di piring yang sedang ia bawa sekarang ini. Bibirnya tersenyum begitu ekor matanya mendapati gadis yang baru saja kemarin ia temui, kini ia lihat lagi di sini. Sedikit berbeda, gadis itu bukan sedang tertidur, melainkan sedang memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali menulis sesuatu di buku kecil yang ia taruh di atas meja.

"kau lagi?" ucap gadis itu sedikit sinis mendapati Sehun yang berada di hadapannya

"kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"sedikit"

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan gadis tersebut dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk. "kau tidak makan? Sejak kemarin aku tidak melihatmu makan apapun di sini, lantas untuk apa kau di sini?"

"memangnya apa pedulimu jika aku makan atau tidak? Kau tidak membayarku untuk makan bukan?"

"apakah jika aku membayarnya, kau akan makan?"

"ani"

"wae?"

"untuk apa aku makan jika aku tidak lapar?"

"setidaknya kau harus memakan sesuatu" ya.. Sehun memang sangat memperhatikan dengan betul kesehatannya. Mengenai ia yang jarang bertemu dan mendapat didikan lebih dari orang tuanya, bukan berarti ia menjadi anak nakal di luaran sana. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pola hidup normal yang orang kaya lakukan di luar sana.

"kau ingin milikku?" tawarnya saat ia sudah memakan beberapa sendok

"kalau kau tidak memakan apapun, aku akan memaksamu memakan ini di sini" ancamnya saat tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari gadis tersebut.

"aku titip semua barang-barangku" merasa geram, akhirnya ia memilih pergi dan menuju stand roti tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"aku tidak di bayar untuk mematuhi perintahmu" balasnya dalam keadaan mengunyah makanan, membuat yeoja yang memintanya hanya mendengus sebal.

Sehun melirik ke arah buku kecil yang sedari tadi membuat gadis tersebut menyibukkan dirinya. Di buku tersebut tertera nama 'Byun Baekhyun'.

Gadis tersebut memilih sebuah roti tawar dengan ukuran yang cukup panjang, kemudian membayarnya ke kasir. Saat hendak berbalik, ada sebuah tangan yang menutupi penglihatannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana masih dengan mata tertutup. Awalnya ia ingin memberontak, namun setelah ia tahu siapa pelaku tersebut, ia pun memutuskan untuk diam saja dan melihat apa yang akan di lakukannya selanjutnya.

Aneh, seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini, seharusnya ia berontak, toh ia juga belum kenal betul dengan pria ini. Tapi hatinya,,, berkata untuk lebih baik 'diam' saja.

"kenapa kau menutup mataku? Memangnya ada yang salah di sana?" geram gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun.

"ada hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lihat, aku tidak ingin kau jadi sasaran mereka" ujar Sehun sambil mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi di kantin.

"apa? Sasaran apa? Bicaralah yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti" pria tersebut terdiam sejenak mencoba mencari cara bagaiamana menjelaskan semuanya dengan waktu dan tempat yang tepat.

"kau ada jam setelah ini?"

"haishh… kenapa menanyakan itu? Jawablah dulu pertanyaanku"

"aku akan menjawabnya, tapi kau ada jam atau tidak setelah ini?"

"tidak ada"

"kalau begitu, aku antar kau pulang, nanti akan ku ceritakan semuanya mengenai 'rahasia' yang tersimpan di kampus ini.. rahasia yang tidak boleh kau dekati" ia beranjak dengan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, membawanya menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

.

Meski tak saling kenal, meski tak saling tahu tapi hati mereka mengatakan untuk tak saling jauh dan waktu yang mereka miliki saling mengatakan untuk selalu bertemu.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang menuju perjalanan pulang ke rumah Baekhyun, keduanya tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara sampai saatlah perut Sehun menginterupsi keadaan dengan suara yang kurang elit untuk keturunan keluarga Oh yang terhormat.

"kau… lapar?" tebak gadis tersebut yang masih memakan roti yang dibelinya tadi di kampus.

"berkat menolongmu aku jadi tidak sempat memakan spagethiku lebih banyak" fokusnya pada kemudi mendadak terkejut melihat gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya mengulurkan roti di depan bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul kemudian memakan roti dari suapan Baekhyun dan masih dalam keadaan mengemudi.

"jangan salah paham, anggap saja balas budi walau aku belum tahu maksud dari kata 'menolong' mu itu ke arah mana" tutur Baekhyun. Oh Sehun!, bersyukurlah dirimu karena gadis yang ada di sebelahmu saat ini bukanlah gadis beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas.

.

"apakah kakakmu yang menelfon?"

"ne"

"apakah seperti itu caranya mengkhawatirkan adiknya?"

"ya.. seperti itulah, bentuk perhatian selalu ku dapat darinya" Sehun bungkam, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Sejauh ini, kakaknya hanya mengkhawatirkan dalam bentuk materi. Hooh~ ia mendengus gusar.

Sebuah mobil ber-merk baru saja terparkir dengan mulusnya di depan restoran mewah bertuliskan 'ragusa es Italia restaurant'. Ya, sebuah restoran bernuansa Itali yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota dan perkompleks-an myeongdong. Baekhyun yang meminta Sehun untuk mengantarkannya ke sini karena ingin bertemu seseorang katanya.

"kajja masuk!," ajak Baekhyun.

Penyambutan yang sangat hangat di berikan oleh seluruh pelayan restoran pada mereka berdua yang baru saja memasuki restoran tersebut.

"sejauh aku sering berkunOh ke sini, baru kali ini mendapatkan sambutan yang lebih seperti ini" gumam Sehun yang merasa heran dengan penyambutan yang ia dapat berbeda dari biasanya.

"karena kau datang bersama pemiliknya" jawab Baekhyun santai

"heh? Jangan bermimpi ka-"

"Myun oppa~" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Sehun tidak menyelesaikan sanggahannya, terlebih lagi gadis tersebut yang langsung menerjang tubuh seorang namja yang ia panggil 'Myun oppa' barusan.

"gwaenchanha?" alis Baekhyun menaut mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya

"memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja"

"kau tidak datang sendiri?" matanya melihat seseorang di balik pungung adiknya

"ck, selalu saja seperti ini. Ne, aku datang bersama seniorku di kampus, ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan" jawab Baekhyun, percuma saja jika ia memaksa agar oppanya menjawab pertanyaannya, pasti dia juga akan diberikan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan pula.

"kalau begitu, kalian ke atas duluan saja! Oppa akan mencari jong dae untuk menggantikan memasak ini" Baekhyun menurutinya dan membawa namja yang sedari tadi bingung dengan yang dibicarakan oleh kakak beradik itu.

Keduanya berjalan menaiki lebih dari dua puluh anak tangga untuk sampai di lantai dua. Aneh memang, kenapa ada ruangan lain di sebuah restoran selain dapur, kasir dan tentunya tempat para pengunOh untuk makan. Mungkin aneh bagi yang tidak memiliki restoran, namun bagi beberapa pengusaha makanan di mana pun ini sangat wajar, karena jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, suatu saat bisa menjadikan restoran sebagai rumah kedua untuk beristirahat, atau mungkin hanya untuk sekedar melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja. Dan tentunya ruangan ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi pemilik restoran dan orang-orang yang diperbolehkan untuk memasukinya. Selain itu dilarang keras untuk memasuki area lantai dua tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah~.. eo? Ada Kyungsoo juga?" sapa Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton televisi di ruangan tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah?..mmm bogosippda" Chanyeol berjalan dan memeluk Baekhyun

"nado"

"ada apa kalian ke sini? Tumben sekali" Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol berjalan dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, mengabaikan seseorang yang tadi berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Ia hanya mendengus gusar mengetahui keberadaannya tidak dianggap.

"dia selalu memintaku untuk bertemu denganmu, dia selalu bilang bahwa dia merindukanmu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia merindukanku. Pacar macam apa dia ini" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat dan jangan tinggalkan juga raut wajahnya yang tampak kesal membuat dua orang di sampingnya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

"bagaimana mungkin aku rindu padamu jika kita selalu bertemu hampir setiap detik, eoh? Kalau kau ingin aku selalu bilang 'chagi, bogosippeo' sangat mudah, kita tidak usah bertemu dan aku pasti akan selalu mengatakannya" jelas Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah antara kesal dan malu.

"ya!, SIRHEOYO… aku ingin kita tetap bertemu. Kau tega padaku, oppa?"

"kalau begitu berhenti menyamaimu dengan Baekhyun. Ne?"

"ara~"

Dan lagi mereka bertiga sibuk bercanda dan benar-benar melupakan pria yang masih setiap berdiri di dekat pintu. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan pria ini? Ia enggan untuk menegur Baekhyun mengenai niat awalnya pergi dari kampus, tapi ia juga tidak mau untuk berdiri lebih lama di sana. Hingga Chanyeol menoleh saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Joon Myun yang terlepas dari pakaian chef nya kemudian tatapannya menyamping dan seketika membulatkan matanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari pria tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau bersama Oh Sehun sunbae ke sini?"

"ne? ah, iya aku lupa" Baekhyun beranjak dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk mendekati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di sofa.

Mereka berlima duduk melingkari meja yang berdiameter tak terlalu besar. Sehun mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kampusnya selama ia berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di sana. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya telah mendapat cerita dari beberapa seniornya sebenarnya sedikit tidak percaya, namun penuturan yang diungkapkan oleh Sehun memperjelas semua rasa penasarannya.

"aku tahu kau bukan menjadi bagian mereka" sela Chanyeol yang sudah mulai memahami alur cerita Sehun. Pria tersebut tersenyum simpul, ternyata masih ada yang menganggapnya baik.

"tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bergerak saat mereka melakukan berbagai pendindasan pada mahasiswa lain? Aku yakin, kau pasti bukannya tidak tahu. Dan kalaupun kau melakukan tindakkan pada geng 'Wolf' itu, pasti pihak kampus akan mengeluarkan mereka semua, yah meskipun kecuali ketua geng mereka. Tapi setidaknya kau memiliki tindakkan lebih sebagai putra pemilik kampus, sunbae" bukannya apa, Chanyeol hanya tidak tega melihat beberapa teman kelasnya sudah menjadi korban kekejaman tangan anggota Wolf, dan tentunya juga ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia juga tidak mau wajahnya yang tampan harus tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan kotor seperti Kris dan teman gengnya.

"memangnya apa yang mereka beri untukku? Aku jauh tidak peduli untuk mengurusi para korban tersebut, membuang waktu saja untuk memperdulikan penindasan yang mereka alami"

"sudah ku duga, kau memang bukan bagian dari mereka, tapi kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka" Sehun memelotot tidak percaya, bukankah tadi ada nada senang dari penjelasan Chanyeol, lalu sekarang kenapa jadi seperti menyamainya dengan geng wolf itu?

"lalu, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adikku? Kami tidak memberikan apapun untukmu, sama seperti para korban geng kampus itu, lalu kenapa kau seolah mencoba ingin melindungi adikku? Mungkin adikku bukan korban atau… belum, mungkin? Tapi kenapa sampai harus 'membuang waktumu' untuk mengurusi ini?" ada nada tuntuttan penjelasan dari Joon Myun pada Sehun. Matanya menyorot menyoba mencari celah atas tindakkan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat kontras dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat ketika sesaat setelah mendapatkan beberapa pertanyaan dari Joon Myun lalu beralih menatap gadis yang tadi satu mobil dengannya. Ia benar-benar menatap mata yang sejauh ini lebih sering ia lihat sedang menutup, dan kini ia melihatnya, benar-benar melihat hingga dalam. Mencoba meresapi apa yang ia rasakan dan mencari alasan yang tepat untuk ia berikan pada Joon Myun.

"ada satu yang dia berikan" gumamnya masih dengan menatap Baekhyun

"di sini,, ia memberikannya di sini" lanjutnya, tangannya menggenggam tepat menuju letak jantungnya berada, meremas kemeja yang ia pakai. Semua mata menatapnya semakin bingung.

"perasaan ini yang membuatku bertindak seperti ini. Jadi,,, biarkan aku menjaganya"

.

**I Hate Rain**

.

Sore menyapa kota Seoul dengan penuh akan kicauan burung yang begitu manisnya menghiasi langit sore. Angin sedkit bergemuruh, meniupkan awan tebal dari arah timur. Semakin menutupi hadirnya senja yang tidak akan lama lagi akan memudar.

"aku masih tidak mengerti" kakinya sedikit menendang batu kecil yang tidak berdaya.

"tidak perlu dimengerti, kau cukup ikuti semua ucapanku. Dan yang terpenting, jauhi anggota Wolf. Aku tidak tahu seberapa bahaya mereka, bisa saja lebih dari yang telah ku lihat" tatapannya mengarah ke langit yang sudah tertutupi awan tebal sepenuhnya, sementara kakinya masih terus melangkah.

Lagi-lagi angin bertiup kencang, membelai rambut keduanya dari arah belakang. Seolah bergerak dengan sangat lambat, ada sebuah benda yang sangat kecil berukuran bulat sebesar lubang kunci terselip melewati helaian rambut sang gadis. Dan terjatuh ke tanah yang kemudian menimbulkan suara yang sangat kentara ditengah keheningan keduanya. Mungkin akibat dari gesekan dengan bebatuan di jalan, hingga membuat benda tersebut meledak dan mengejutkan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Sehun sangat terkejut melihatnya, ia berlari mendekati lokasi percikan api yang ia lihat, tangannya menemukan sebuah benda seperti bahan peledak dengan kadar ledakan dibawah level rata-rata ledakan normal. Ia mulai merasakan bagaimana rasanya 'tidak tenang'.

"yang meledak tadi apa? Petasan ya?" Tanya Baekhyun mendekati Sehun yang baru saja berdiri

"kita bicarakan nanti saat sudah sampai di rumahmu, kajja" ajak Sehun membawa Baekhyun berlari tergesa-gesa meninggakan jalanan yang terlihat sangat sepi. Kecuali dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi membuntuti mereka berdua, bahkan hingga percakapan mereka berdua bersama Joon Myun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun, dua orang tersebut mengetahuinya. Benar-benar mata-mata yang hebat.

"kapan Joon Myun hyung pulang?" kini mereka berdua sudah berada di ruang tengah rumah Baekhyun. Duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu.

"biasanya hingga restoran tutup, kenapa memangnya?"

"ani, aku hanya khawatir"

"khawatir?"

"iya, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka sepertinya sudah mulai mengincarmu. Haaahhh eotteokhaji?" pria tersebut berteriak frustasi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"eo? Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan Wolf?"

"ne, beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku selalu menjadi incaran mereka secara diam-diam. Mereka bukanlah orang yang tanggung-tanggung, aku hampir terkena senapannya. Dan sekarang sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu"

"benarkah?" ia membulat tidak percaya dan memfokuskan matanya pada Sehun yang sedang berfikir terlihat dari matanya yang memejam erat dan sesaat kemudian membuka menatap Baekhyun. Hingga terjadilah adegan saling menatap diantara keduanya.

"um, karena itu… jangan dekati komplotan mereka, jangan membantah apa yang ku perintahkan dan tetaplah selalu bersamaku. Di kampus, mereka tidak akan berani untuk menyentuhku, jadi kau akan aman bersamaku. Arasseo?" hangat, Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan tersalur dari tatapan dan juga nada bicara pria di hadapannya, membuatnya tidak mampu melakukan dan bahkan berbicara sedikitpun. Sebuah anggukan kecil dari kepala Baekhyun, dianggap sebagai persetujuan oleh Sehun. Pria tersebut tersenyum amat lembut.

_Apa yang telah kau berikan kedalam minumanku?_

_Kokain macam apa yang kau taburkan dalam darahku?_

_Mata itu seperti nikotin candu untukku hingga tetap melihatmu_

_Kau buat aku mabuk_

_Dan ku mohon, jangan sadarkan aku_

.

Semalam hujan dengan sangat deras, meninggalkan jejak yang sangat berarti di setiap sudut jalanan kota. Meskipun pagi ini sudah reda dan matahari memberikan sinarnya yang cukup untuk mengeringkan bumi yang basah ini, namun kesejukan masih tetap berhembus. Angin pagi yang sangat menyejukkan.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan kemarin, hari ini putra bungsu keluarga Oh tidak membiarkan gadis manis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun untuk menjalani segala aktivitasnya di luar rumah sendirian, ada dia yang selalu melindunginya. Bahkan semalam ia sudah meminta izin kepada kakak kandung tercintanya juga kakak kandung Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama mereka berdua, ia benar-benar khawatir jika lengah sedikit maka akan berakibat fatal pada kehidupan Baekhyun. Ya,,, walau sebenarnya dengan kehadiran dirinya saja juga sudah membuat hidup gadis tersebut semakin aneh untuk dijalani.

"aku percayakan adikku padamu" ucap Joon Myun melepas keberangkatan Baekhyun menuju kampusnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir dengan keberadaan geng kampus yang katanya sangat horror dan sadis itu, tapi ia bersyukur karena ada sosok yang begitu sulit untuk disentuh oleh komplotan Wolf. Yang tanpa ia tahu, justru dengan masuknya Baekhyun –sang adik- ke dalam kehidupan antara Oh Sehun dengan Wu Yi Fan (Kris), akan menimbulkan sedikit pertarungan menyenangkan. Antara hidup dan mati.

"oppa, Baekhyun ingin ke kampus, bukan ingin pergi jauh -_-" gadis itu merasa bahwa oppanya juga mulai berlebihan sama seperti namja yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"ne, hyung. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Tidak akan ku biarkan mereka menyentuh Baekhyun, se-di-kit-pun" mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kampus yang setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan dulu Joon Myun ke restoran, mengingat mobilnya masih berada di bengkel.

.

Semakin hari, semakin menujukkan perkembangan yang sangat berarti bagi dua insan yang selalu menjalani waktu berdua dan itupun semakin membuat nyawa mereka berdua semakin terancam. Banyak waktu yang mereka berdua lalui, mulai dari berangkat dan pulang bersama dari kampus hingga berjalan-jalan keluar rumah pun selalu bersama, membuat sesuatu yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya semakin kentara tumbuh perkembangannya seiring dengan tangan mereka yang selalu saling menggenggam.

"_**siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?"**_

"_**dia… mahasiswi angkatan tahun ini di kampus kita, boss"**_

"_**arrgght,, jangan sampai dia jadi penghalang"**_

"_**araseumnida.. dan sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak hanya sebatas teman dekat"**_

"_**kalau begitu… jadikan dia sebagai umpan. Jangan lukai dia sebelum ku suruh"**_

"_**perintah akan segera kami laksanakan"**_

Kedua pasang kaki tengah saling beriringan menapaki jalanan malam yang masih ramai. Keduanya tidak memakai kendaraan apapun, karena selain suasana yang masih ramai, mereka juga hanya pergi keluar rumah untuk membeli beberapa camilan di toko seberang jalan, jadi akan cukup merepotkan jika harus mengeluarkan kembali mobil yang berada dalam garasi.

"Baekhyun-aaahh… kapan kita selesai? Semuanya sudah terbeli kan?" sang pria mulai mengeluh karena sedari tadi kakinya ikut berkeliling mengikuti langkah yeoja di hadapannya. Dan jangan lupakan keranjang dengan barang-barang yang sangat berat yang berada di kedua tangannya.

"kau sendiri yang ingin ikut, kenapa mengeluh?"

"tadi kau bilang hanya membeli camilan, jadi ku fikir tidak akan lama. Kalau begini jadinya, aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu di rumah" kakinya kembali berjalan menyamai langkah Baekhyun yang tengah menuju peralatan mandi. Gadis tersebut menoleh dan menunjukkan pasukan giginya yang rapi, menciptakan dua bulan sabit di bawah alisnya.

"hehehe… kebetulan sekali beberapa perlengkapan di rumah sedang habis, jadi sekalian beli saja" jawabnya ringan tanpa memikirkan kedua tangan pria tersebut yang begitu kelelahan.

Sementara keduanya masih sibuk saling menimpali ucapan lawan, beberapa ibu-ibu berkerumun di belakang mereka dengan saling berbisik yang cukup keras terdengar oleh mereka berdua -_-"

"aigoo~~ mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, aku ingin memiliki menantu seperti pria tersebut. Tampan, keren dan bertanggung jawab pada istrinya"

"iya, kalau gadis tersebut belum dinikahi olehnya, aku ingin menjadikannya menantuku. Dia sangat cantik dan begitu pandai dalam mengurusi keperluan rumah tangganya"

"iya.. aku juga"

"ne.. kalian betul.. mereka membuatku iri saja"

"aku jadi rindu suamiku"

Sontak mereka berdua berbalik melihat ibu-ibu di belakang yang tengah melihat mereka juga dengan tatapan **?**

End of normal pov

.

**I Hate Rain**

.

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) pov

Kemarin aku dan komplotan Wolf tidak bisa bertindak apapun karena keberadan gadis tersebut. Arrrggghhh sebenarnya siapa dia sampai-sampai bisa membuat rencanaku gagal. Apa dia juga harus ku singkirkan? Mana mungkin, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku ini pria jantan, tidak mungkin menghajar wanita dengan tiba-tiba. Seperti banci saja. Ck, merepotkan sekali.

Moodku hari ini benar-benar buruk, selain mendapat kabar bahwa penyerangan kepada Sehun gagal lagi, ada beberapa yang membuatku merasa kesal seharian ini. Tidak ada mainan yang menarik untuk ku perbudak, ku caci maki dan ku pukuli. Hari ini aku serasa mati semangat, berkumpul bersama Wolf pun rasanya malas sekali.

Jalanan sore ini sedang sangat sepi, mungkin ini efek dari cuaca mendung dari langit dan sepertinya akan turun hujan tidak lama lagi. Terdengar gemuruh dari arah belakang, seperti ada ribuan tentara mendekatiku

Zrassssss

Benar kan? Hujan memang benar-benar turun dengan sangat deras. Aku baru saja keluar dari perempatan, dan ku lajukan lebih cepat mobil hitamku agar cepat sampai rumah.

Saat hendak melewati halte bis, ku lihat ada seorang gadis yang merunduk jatuh di tepi trotoar, tangannya menutup kedua telinganya. Aneh sekali, apa dia sudah gila?. Kenapa dia?. Ck, memangnya aku peduli?!. Ku lajukan kembali mobilku menjauh dari sana.

Tapi…

"kau… kenapa?" sapaku setelah keluar dari mobil dengan payung yang cukup besar menutupi tubuhku dan gadis yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi melihat gadis aneh ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku terpangil untuk menolongnya.

"heeii…" karena tidak mendapatkan respon darinya, aku mulai mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan berjongkok di sampingnya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya

"andwae… andwae… aku tidak mau mendengarnya,,, jauhkan suara itu dariku! JAUHKAAAAN!" dia ini gila atau apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjerit?

"YA! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau sedang hujan?" gadis ini benar-benar mebuatku emosi saja.

"jangan sebut itu, ku mohon jangan menyebutnya.. jauhkan dia dariku!, jauhkan. Hiks,, jauhkan, ku mohon"

DEGH

Ya tuhan!, ada apa ini? Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Dan mata itu… seperti ada yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Aku pernah melihat yang ini sebelumnya. Tapi,,, di mana?

End of Wu Yi Fan (Kris) pov

.

Normal pov

Kris masih terpaku dengan tatapan gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Jiwanya seperti kembali lagi menjadi Wu Yi Fan (Kris) beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Mengingatkan kembali pada sosoknya yang jauh dari dirinya yang sekarang.

Merasa sadar kembali, ia segera membuang jauh-jauh memorinya. Ia saat ini adalah dirinya yang sekarang. Kris yang telah sadarpun hendak berdiri dan melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak yeoja yang masih saja menatapnya penuh ketakutan.

"argghht… kenapa dengan dirikuuuu?" ia berteriak histeris dan segera membawa gadis tersebut menuju mobilnya dan mendudukkannya di samping kursi kemudi.

Perjalanan yang tak cukup jauh lagi ditempuh oleh Kris, kini ia sudah berada di depan gerbang pintu rumahnya. Matanya melirik ke kanan dimana tempat gadis yang tadi ia bawa tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah menangis…

Cahaya mentari yang hari ini hadir namun tak Nampak sudah tenggelam dan kembali bersembunyi untuk esok hari, bergantikan taburan bintang yang sangat indah setelah hujan cukup deras yang baru saja reda.

Di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar jika untuk 2 orang penghuni tak terdengar suara apapun. Tak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan dari tuan besar rumah tersebut setelah sekembalinya tuan muda beberapa jam yang lalu dengan membawa seorang gadis dalam gendongannya.

"eo? Na eodi~?" seorang gadis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya sedang menyesuaikan penglihatan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Terasa asing. Tangannya memegangi kepala yang sedikit berdenyut.

"whoaaa~~ ini kamar siapa?" jeritnya kemudian dan menarik diri untuk duduk tegap dari tidurnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih mencengkram selimut peneman tidurnya.

Belum selesai dengan acara kagetnya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan suara derap langkah yang mendekati kamar tersebut. Sepertinya memang orang tersebut hendak memasuki kamar dimana dirinya berada, terbukti dengan pintu yang perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh tegap menghampirinya.

"ya ya ya… kau siapa? Jangan mendekat! Aish jinjja… apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi" seolah tak mendengar, pria tersebut masih terus saja berjalan menuju tempat dirinya berada dengan sebuah nampan berisikan mangkuk. Kemudian menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja nakas dekat ranjang dan duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya menyibak poni gadis tersebut dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas keningnya.

"YA! Apa yang-"

"tidak sepanas tadi sore" gumamnya membuat gadis tersebut menghentikan teriakannya yang menyangka bahwa pria tersebut akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam

"makanlah buburnya, pasti sejak tadi siang perutmu itu belum terisi apapun, kan?"

"ne"

Kedua tangan bergetar itu menerima mangkuk yang di ulurkan padanya, merasa tidak kuat untuk sekedar mengangkatnya, ia memilih untuk menjadikan kedua kakinya sebagai tumpuan agar mangkuk berisikan bubur tersebut tidak terjatuh. Tangan kanannya mulai mengambil sesendok bubur dari mangkuk yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Hanya satu yang ia rasakan. Lemas.

"g-gwaenchanda?"

"jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja"

Pluk

Karena tangannya masih terasa sangat lemas, tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan kembali sendok tersebut kedalam mangkuk putih. Ia tertunduk malu, merasa tidak enak dengan pria yang sudah menolongnya.

"haishh… cepat buka mulutmu!"

Dan beberapa sendok masuk kedalam mulut gadis tersebut, ia masih terus menatapi pria di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya, walau ia baru bertemu, tapi rasanya seperti sudah akrab, sudah mengenal sebelumnya, jauh dari hari-harinya sekarang.

"wae?"

"eo?"

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" meski hanya nada dingin yang terlontar tapi itu membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan pria ini

"ani,,, kau baik sekali padaku" dua buah lipatan mata yang tertutup menandakan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mengenai apa yang ia ucapkan, dan ia ingin menyalurkan rasa bahagianya pada pria tersebut.

DEGH

Respon yang berbeda ia berikan. Matanya mendadak kosong dan lagi-lagi fikirannya jauh menerawang menuju memori yang entah kenapa sekarang muncul lagi.

"a-aku akan memanggil bibi San untuk menggantikaku menyuapimu" bayangannya perlahan menjauh dari balik pintu setelah merasakan degupan jantung yang terasa amat dahsyat, ia meruntuki kedatangannya ke kamar tersebut.

"kenapa dengan dirinya? Aku hanya mengatakan kalau dia baik, kenapa dia langsung pergi? Aneh sekali"

End of normal pov

.

Baekhyun pov

Setelah sekeluarnya pria yang menolongku tersebut, tidak lama kemudian datang seorang maid yang meminta izin padaku untuk menyuapiku, melanjutkan yang tadi di lakukan oleh pria tersebut yang sempat tertunda. Haihh… benar-benar aneh pria itu.

Seusai dengan acara makan malamku, maid tersebut keluar dari kamar ini untuk mengurusi yang lain. Sebenarnya tidak masalah untukku, toh aku juga berada di tempat yang aman. Hanya saja tiba-tiba dari luar rumah terdengar suara gemuruh yang cukup kencang, apakah itu pertanda akan turun hujan lagi?. Haahhhh,,, biasanya aku akan merasa aman dari suara gemuruh yang mengganggu telingaku tersebut jika ada ponselku, karena dari sanalah satu-satunya benda yang selalu ku bawa untuk menutupi pendengaranku dari suara yang selalu ku hindari. Entah sampai kapan, dan sepertinya aku memang belum bisa menerima kehadirannya. Hujan.

Tanganku dengan relfeks yang sangat hebat menutup kedua telingaku. Aku mulai panic sambil melirik kesana kemari mencari keberadaan ponselku, aku butuh Joon Myun oppa sekarang, aku butuh dia. Apapun, yang penting agar aku tidak mendengar suara itu. Hiks…

Zrassss

AAAAAAA…..

Tidak, ku mohon, jangan sekarang. Aku sedang tidak tahu di mana diriku berada, tidak ada orang yang ku minta untuk menemaniku. Hiks.. ku mohon, hentikan suara itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Kenapa harus terjadi lagi? Kenapa di saat aku sedang sendiri? Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa aku membenci kehadirannya? Kenapa dia masih datang juga?.. ya tuhan, harus berapa lama lagi aku meringkuk seperti ini? Ku mohon hentikan, biarkan aku tenang, setidaknya sampai aku tidak sendiri.

"hey, gwaenchanna?" aku mengenal suaranya, apa yang harus ku katakan? Lidahku masih tidak sanggup untuk menjawabnya.

"kau… tidak ingin diganggu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu" jangan… ku mohon jangan pergi, temani aku di sini. Temani aku,,, jauhkan aku dari suara-suara itu.

"aku…takut" apapun, yang penting agar ia tidak pergi. Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari pita suaraku. Aku sendiri masih menekuk lututku dan membenamkan wajahku dengan telinga yang ku tutup.

Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun darinya. Hhhh,,, mungkin dia memang tidak peduli. Dan aku harus menghadapi malam ini dengan caraku sendiri. Belum lama, ku rasakan ranjang yang ku duduki sedikit bergerak, apakah dia memang tidak jadi pergi? Atau lagi-lagi menyuruh maidnya untuk menemaniku?

Tangan-tanganku yang melemas ada yang menariknya, ku lihat sang pelaku dari sudut poniku. Tidak ada senyum darinya, hanya wajahnya yang datar kemudian tangannya menempelkan sebuah headset di telinga kiriku sementara pasangannya menempel di telinga kanannya.

Ini lebih baik dari pada harus mendengar suara itu.

"sebenarnya, ada apa antara kau dan hujan?" kami duduk saling berhadapan, tubuhku sudah jauh membaik saat mendengar lagu dari ponselnya, tak setakut tadi. Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Bagaimana jika ia mentertawaiku?

"kalau kau keberatan, aku tidak akan memaksa" aku tersenyum membalas ucapannya, aku tahu dia memang benar-benar pria yang sangat baik. Entah kenapa, meski aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi sore namun rasanya benar-benar nyaman berada di sampingnya.

"ponselku, kau taruh di mana?" tanyaku menghancurkan keheningan diantara kami berdua

"tempat sampah"

"MWO? KA-"

"memangnya akan kau apakan benda persegi yang hanya memantulkan wajahmu saat kau melihatnya?"

"eo? Rusak ya?"

"ck, kau sendiri yang hujan-hujanan" memang benar, pasti ponselku rusak karena kehujanan. Mau di gimanakan lagi? Tapi seharusnya dia tidak membuangnya langsung, harusnya dia bilang dulu padaku. Menyebalkan, etikanya sangat buruk.

Aku kembali menunduk, memangku wajahku di atas lutut yang kembali ku tekuk. Jemari tanganku memainkan bagian lengan sweater yang ku pakai yang terasa sangat lembut. Bibirku tersenyum, ini benar-benar sangat lembut. Terbuat dari apa sweater ini?

Tunggu!

SWEATER ?

Seingatku tadi siang aku memakai kemeja lengan pendek.

Ku lihat ke balik selimut, untuk melihat apa yang ku kenakan.

Eh?

Kenapa rok ku berubah jadi celana training?

Loading…

Kemeja berubah menjadi sweater…

Loading…

Rok berubah menjadi celana training…

Loading…

Aku pingsan, jadi pasti ada yang menggantikanku pakaian, dan pria ini yang membawaku ke sini…

Loading…

Berarti dia… oh tidak! Jangan-jangan…

Segera ku tarik selimut putih ini untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan menjauh dari pria itu. Ternyata kebaikannya ada maksud tertentu. Oh, Myun oppa~~ tubuhku sudah di lihat oleh orang lain. Hiks hiks…

"kau ini kenapa?"

"geumanhae!, jangan mendekat… kau ke mana kan pakaianku? Huwaaaaaa… apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" aku berteriak histeris, ekspresinya masih tetap saja datar. Dasar bodoh, sudah salah malah tidak minta maaf. Menyebalkan.

"ck, apa yang kau fikirkan? Pakaianmu ada di tempat cucian pakaian… maidku yang menaruhnya di sana"

"lalu yang menggantikanku pakaian ini?"

"hahhh tentu saja maidku"

"tapi inikan milikmu"

"kau ingin ku berikan pakaian maid? Walau bagaimanapun, kau bukan pekerja di rumahku kan?" dia benar, ah syukurlah ternyata bibi maid yang menggantikanku pakaian. Setidaknya kami kan sesama wanita. Aku akan benar-benar terjun dari ujung namsan tower jika ternyata pria sok angkuh ini yang melakukannya.

"maaf sudah berburuk sangka padamu… dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku… gomawo"

"hm" apa itu? Hanya bergumam? Setidaknya membalas dengan mengucapkan 'sama-sama' atau mungkin,,, tersenyum itu lebih baik.

"aku…" sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu untuk meminta ini, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak jika tidak memberi kabar pada Myun oppa, pasti dia sangat khawatir.

"sebutkan nomor telfon rumahmu!, kau tidak mungkin pulang malam ini" dia berbicara masih dengan poker face nya, sebenarnya niat membantuku atau tidak sih?

Tak lama setelah aku menyebutkan nomor ponsel Joon Myun oppa, dia memberikan ponselnya ke arah ku. Dan aku menunggu hingga tersambung telfonnya.

"yeoboseyo"

"HEI YA! Byun Baekhyun, kau di mana? Kenapa ponselmu sulit di hubungi? Aku menelfon Sehun, dia bilang kau tidak bersamanya. A, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi,,, cepat katakan kau di mana?" ish, pria ini… menyebalkan sekali kalau sudah marah-marah.

"aku sedang di rumah temanku, tadi hujan sangat lebat dan temanku menolongku dengan membawaku ke rumahnya. Oppa jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Besok pagi aku akan langsung ke restoran, ne?"

"hahh.. syukurlah, kau hampir membuatku jantungan. baiklah,, menginaplah dulu di rumah temanmu itu, di luar hujan sangat lebat. Sampaikan salamku padanya"

"ne, oppa"

_Aku seperti pernah melihat mata itu_

_Tatapan lembut yang selalu diberikannya_

_Sosok yang selalu bersamaku setiap waktu_

_Membuatku nyaman saat berada di dekatnya_

_Akankah dia kembali lagi?_

_Tolong… jangan buat aku lebih lama lagi menunggu_

End of Baekhyun pov

.

**I Hate Rain**

.

Normal pov

Seseorang baru saja keluar dari mobil sport warna merahnya di depan sebuah restoran bernuansa Italia. Nafasnya hampir tercekat saat melihat sebuah plat mobil yang sangat ia hafal betul baru saja meninggalkan beranda parkiran restoran tersebut, hingga bergegaslah ia menuju restoran yang ia yakini pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"hyuuuung…." Teriaknya menggema di pintu masuk restoran, bersyukur karena pengunjungnya masih sangat sedikit hingga ia tidak di serbu oleh beribu tatapan tajam karena terganggu akibat teriakannya yang mengejutkan.

"eo? Kau sudah datang, Baekhyun-ah?"

"ne, niga wae?"

"aniya, tadi… aku melihat seorang komplotan Wolf di depan parkiran, apakah dia dari sini? Apa ada yang terluka? Atau mungkin sesuatu terjadi di sini?" terkanya dengan cepat

"hey, pelanlah!, tidak ada yang terjadi di sini, semuanya sama seperti biasa"

"tapi tadi, aku melihatnya" nadanya terdengar sedikit melemah

"kau sudah datang?" seorang namja baru saja menghampiri meja kasir tempat dua orang itu beradu argument

"annyeong hyung" pria tersebut mengangguk

"kau melihat apa? Apa yang sedang kalian debatkan?"

"Wolf, aku melihat mobil seorang komplotan Wolf berhenti di parkiran sana" tangannya menunjuk ke arah parkiran mobil.

"benarkah? Lalu apa yang dia lakukan? Meneror restoranku atau apa?"

"aih kalian ini, tidak ada apa-apa.. sudah, aku mau ke kampus saja… bye" Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauh dari dua namja aneh pembuat kerusakan paginya yang indah. Betapa tidak? Ia baru saja jalan-jalan dengan penolongnya, sebelum ia diantarkan menuju restoran hyungnya, pria tersebut membawanya ke sebuah butik dan membelinya sebuah gaun yang sangat cantik. Matanya melirik ke gaun yang ia pakai. Ya, mungkin karena ia tidak ingin kakak dari gadis yangia selamatkan tersebut berfikir macam-macam karena mengenakan pakaiannya, lebih baik membelikannya pakaian wanita. Itu jauh lebih baik.

Suasana di dalam mobil mewah keluaran terbaru sangatlah hening, tidak ada pembicaraan dari kedua orang penghuninya. Si pengemudi yang sibuk memperhatikan jalanan walau hatinya terbang entah ke mana dan si penumpang yang duduk bersandar dengan lamunannya sendiri.

"kau kenapa, senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang aneh…? merasa senang karena menginap di rumah teman pria mu itu, eoh?" sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama ke kampus, ia mendapatkan informasi dari Joon Myun bahwa gadis di sampingnya ini semalam menginap di rumah serorang pria, perlu di perjelas IA MENGINAP DI RUMAH SEORANG PRIA!. Dan itu membuatnya kesal, kenapa tidak ke rumahnya saja? Itu lebih aman bukan? –fikirnya-

"ne" jawabnya singkat kemudian melanjutkan lamunannya dan kembali tersenyum membuat Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya

"NE?"

"ya!, kenapa pagi ini kau sangat senang berteriak?" jeritnya tak kalah nyaring

'karena jawabanmu mengecewakanku' batinnya membalas

"hooohh tapi ini membingungkan, kemarin adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya tapi perasaanku mengatakan sesuatu yang lain" jantungnya serasa bergetar lebih hebat, kenapa ada yang aneh saat gadis tersebut berbicara seperti itu? Apakah Baekhyun menyukai pria tersebut?

"eo- memangnya, siapa namanya?" ia berbicara dengan ragu

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu.

"aku lupa menanyakan itu" bisiknya kemudian

"ya Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Aih… Jinjja, bagaimana ada seorang seperti dirimu di dunia ini?" ia kembali melanjutkan laju mobilnya karena terlalu kesal dengan gadis ini.

Jam perkuliahan berikutnya baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, namun yeoja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu memilih untuk berada di dalam kelas lebih awal, ia ingin tidur beberapa menit sebelum dosen masuk dan berceramah di depan kelas.

Langkah kakinya berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor yang terlihat begitu sepi. Sebenarnya ia belum pernah melewati jalan ini, hingga ia sedikit terkejut karena hanya mendapati beberapa kelas yang terpakai di sekitar jalan lorong tersebut. Otaknya semakin berputar kebingungan saat semakin ia melangkah menuju uOh sana, semakin sepi pula koridor ini.

"eo, ada pesan dari Minnie" gumamnya saat ponsel yang sedang ia genggam terasa bergetar dan melihat ke layar ternyata salah satu teman sekelasnya yang mengiriminya pesan.

"ruang kelas kita untuk jam selanjutnya di lantai 11 ruang 11-02, gamsahabnida" ia mendengus kesal saat selesai membacanya. Seharusnya kelas berikutnya ini ada di lantai 13 ruang 13-05, dan saat ia sudah sampai lantai 13, ia harus turun lagi? Hooh yang benar saja.

Perjalanan kakinya medekati akhir lorong koridor tersebut dan ia memutuskan untuk lebih baik ke lantai 11 nya menggunakan tangga saja, dari pada ia harus berbalik untuk menuju lift lagi, dan juga tidak ada salahnya berolah raga sedikit. Hanya dua lantai kan? Dan mungkin juga hanya berkisar 40 anak tangga.

Saat ingin berbelok untuk turun menuju tangga, matanya mendapati sebuah pintu yang sangat berbeda dari pintu kelas yang lainnya. Jika pintu yang lainya terbuat dari kaca dan bersih dari apapun, pintu yang ini terlihat sangat horror dengan warna cat hitamnya dan juga tidak terdapat kaca atau apapun. Pintu tersebut sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu.

Ia berjalan mendekati pintu hitam itu, kepalanya memiring ke kiri dan membaca sebuah tulisan yang terdapat menempel di atas pintu tersebut.

"Wolf… area?" gumamnya membaca tulisan tersebut. Merasa penasaran, ia sedikit memegang kenop pintu tersebut dan sepertinya ia juga sedikit tertarik untuk mengetahui isi dari ruangan tersebut. Tak dipungkiri, jantungnya sangat berdetak kencang antara ingin melanjutkan atau berhenti dan kembali pada niat awalnya untuk turun ke lantai 11. Membuatnya ragu.

.

Seorang pria dengan senyum malaikatnya baru turun dari mobil berwarna putihnya. Bibirnya melengkung tanda tersenyum saat melihat yeoja yang ingin ia temui sudah berada di pintu keluar, yeoja tersebut juga terlihat membalas senyumnya.

"kau baru keluar?" tanyanya setelah memberi kecupan di kening yeoja tadi.

"ne, presedir Wu memintaku untuk menemaninya rapat hari ini dan sedikit memakan waktu karena klien terlalu berminat dengan project yang perusahaan tawarkan" jelasnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut karena membuang waktu bertemunya dengan kekasih sang hati yang kini sedang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"hahaha kau manis sekali jika manja seperti itu" tangan kanannya sedikit mengusap lembut pipi kiri yeojanya dan kemudian mulai fokus dengan stir mobil.

"oppa suka?"

"tentu"

"kalau begitu aku akan terus seperti ini" matanya sedikit tertutup karena senyum yang begitu lepas

"baiklah, tetaplah seperti ini… nae sarang, muach" kecupan terakhir di punggung tangan yang di terima yeoja tersebut mengakhiri ucapannya.

"masih pukul 5 sore, mau makan dulu?" ia melirik jam yang terpajang tak jauh dari stir mobilnya.

"boleh, aku juga sedikit lapar"

Joon Myun, seorang pria yang memulai kariernya sebegai chef di restoran keluarganya sendiri baru saja keluar dari mobilnya bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik sang pujaan hati yang tangannya sedang ia genggam dengan hangat. Dia adalah gadis choi yang sudah lama ia kencani yang begitu kuat pendiriannya untuk mandiri dan memilih bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahan Wu grup dan menolak tawaran ayahnya untuk berkarir di perusahaannya sendiri. Senyum diantara keduanya sangat merekah mengiringi langkah kaki yang mulai memasuki café sederhana.

"ada yang ingin oppa bagi denganku?" tegur Yixing melihat ada yang berbeda dari raut kekasihnya dari yang biasanya

"ini mengenai adikku"

"Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Yixing bertanya dengan nada yang penuh akan kekhawatiran. Walau bagaimanapun, ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri

"tidak ada, hanya khawatir dengan keadaannya"

"apakah ini mengenai Wolf?" potato stik yang mereka pesan baru saja tiba, mulut Joon Myun menerima satu stik dari tangan kekasihnya dengan penuh senyum.

"ne, aku khawatir jika lengah sedikit, Wolf akan bertindak lebih parah. Mereka begitu cepat" ia balas memberikan suapan. Memorinya mengingat saat adiknya bercerita dimana mereka mendapatkans erangan dari belakang di hari pertemuannya dengan pria Oh yang saat ini sering menginap di rumahnya.

"adik manisku itu benar-benar beruntung. Memiliki guardian angel di rumah dan juga di kampusnya, hidupnya selalu di lindungi"

"kau ini bicara apa? Kau juga beruntung, karena kaulah sepenuhnya pemilik hati pria di hadapanmu ini, yang siap menjadi guardian angelmu setiap saat" tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing dan mengecupnya singkat.

"tentu saja, aku memang sangat beruntung"

"aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari dimana aku bisa memanggilmu dengan sebuat 'yeobo'" matanya kecilnya menatap sepasang bola caramel, mengalurkan seluruh kesungguhannya

"oppa memiliki kebebasan untuk berbicara apapun kan? Kenapa meunggu menikah kalau hanya untuk memanggilku seperti itu. Sekarangpun tidak masalah, palli palli aku ingin mendengarnya" seru Yixing dengan penuh semangat

"joha… yeobo, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tetaplah selalu di sampingku apapun yang terjadi. Tunggulah aku, aku akan membawamu dan mengikatmu dengan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan" tangan kanannya membelai lembut pipi kiri Yixing.

"neol gidarhagesseo"

_Hari ini, aku dan dirimu beriada di tempat yang sama lagi_

_Masih saling menatap dan berbagi kasih_

_Datang bersama, masi dengan hati dan perasaan yang sama_

_Cinta yang kian tumbuh mengikat kita berdua_

_Untuk tetap saling mencintai_

_Terima kasih… sayangku_

"ayo buka mulutmu", Joon Myun menurut dan sebagai hadiahnya, sebuah suapan kembali ia terima

"aku juga igin mendengarmu memanggilku 'yeobo', chagi"

"a, jeongmalyo?"

"um cepat katakan, aku ingin mendengarnya"

"seberapa banyak oppa ingin aku mengatakannya?"

"sebanyak apapun sampai aku senang"

"geurae. Ekhem,, yeobo yeobo yeobo yeobo yeobo yeobo yeobo yeo-"

Cuk

"hadiah karena aku sudah senang mendengarmu memanggilku 'yeobo'" sementara Joon Myun tersenyum senang, sang gadis hanya tersipu malu mendapatkan kecupan kecil dari kekasihnya. Kecupan yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti berbicara.

"oppa, kau tidak lihat? Ini tempat umum"

"biarkan saja, biar semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah milikku"

"nal gajyeo"

.

Pria tampan ketua komplotan genk kampus ternama yang sangat disegani tengah tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan kebiasaannya (read : menyiksa) hari ini, terbukti dengan keberadaan dirinya yang sejak pagi di ruangan tempatnya bersama genknya untuk berkumpul.

Sejak pagi ia bertingkah yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah ia lakukan, yaitu melamun. Seorang yang yeosob melamun? Mungkin jika saja ia sedang tidak berada di ruangan pribadinya, anggaplah mungkin kantin atau ruang kelas, pasitlah akan membuat semua orang rela menceburkan dirinya ke sungai han saat mendapati ketua genk tersadis tengah melamunkan.

Bosan dengan lamunannya, ia henadk beranjak dari berbaringnya di sofa ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan memegang kenop pintu tersebut.

.

Baekhyun masih saja menuruti rasa penasarannya untuk setidaknya sekedar mengintip ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Wolf area' tersebut. Ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui seperti apa hunian komplotan para genk yang bisa di bilang sangat di takuti oleh seluruh mahasiswa juga dosen. Tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu dan sudah bersedia untuk membukanya.

.

Jika seandainya dinding dapat ditembus, kini dapat terlihat di lantai 13 tepatnya di sebuah ruangan paling pojok dengan pintu kayu. Di sana ada sepasang kaki dari luar pintu dan sepasang kaki pula berada dari dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Wolf area'.

Kedua pasang kaki yang sama-sama mengapit pintu dan juga sepasang tangan yang masing-masing juga memegang kenop pintu dari tempat yang berbeda pula.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

RnR Juseyo~~~~


End file.
